Second Glance
by Forever A Fool of Fortune
Summary: Will, once again, gets a prolonged look at Djaq's chest. Spoilers for season 2, episode 2 'Booby and the Beast'. WillDjaq


Second Glance

One Shot

Summary: Takes place during 2x02, 'Booby and the Beast' when Will, once again, gets a prolonged look at Djaq's chest.

Disclaimer: Don't own, non-profit, own amusement, blah, blah, blah.

Author's Note: Written during an English class when I had nothing better to do and Will was on the brain. Enjoy.

* * *

Will waited in the darkness of Nottingham town, fingering the sacks of money he had bunched in his fists. His brow was furrowed with worry and he shifted back and forth uneasily, trying to ignore Much and Allan bickering. A small shaft of moonlight penetrated their comforting darkness and Will winced at the brightness, moving into a defensive position to escape it.

"Lads," Little John whispered, and the others nodded, hefting him quickly into their escape route, a narrow shaft. Little John pushed his legs awkwardly and shuffled along the shaft, swinging out of view a moment later. Much pried Will's fingers from the bags he was holding and threw them into the shaft. Will let go and listened to the money hit the wood and hit the stone on the other side. He warily kept watch, staring at the brightly lit castle whose front doors were far too close for his liking.

"Will!" He snapped his gaze over at Allan. Allan made a hurried gesture and Will unthinkingly threw himself into the shaft.

"Oh! Didn't recognize you." Will furrowed his brow again, listening to Much's words. It was only Djaq out there, how could the man not recognize her?

The light filtered into the tunnel and Will instinctively reached up when he felt nothing under his back, awkwardly pushing at the outsides of the shaft. Little John's hands grasped at his chest assuredly and heaved him backwards. Will lifted off the edge and jumped down; happy his feet were again on the ground.

Little John was already gone from behind him, and Will swung right to get out of the way when he heard Allan's excessive cursing coming more distinct.

_Oh._

Will stared at Djaq, his jaw going slack. The dark heightened the contours of her cheekbones, the shadows accenting the high- and low-lights of her jet black hair. A large flower was placed precariously behind one ear and he had to mentally check himself from reaching out to stroke it.

Unwittingly his eyes dropped down and took in how well the dress fit her, flaunting the soft curves that her other outfits only hinted at. He swallowed heavily when his eyes travelled upward, his mind going completely blank. 'They look different in the light' he thought stupidly, continuing to stare.

"What?"

His eyes jerked skywards and tried to look her in the eye. Her eyebrows were furrowed at her, and she looked up at him, confusion written on her face.

Good Lord above, he had forgotten how…

"Nothing," He said thickly and walked quickly away, his face, for once, betraying all of the emotions he was feeling.

Hell, he had forgotten how beautiful she truly was. He had forgotten how much he truly did care for because he had buried any thought or feeling of love and affection deep down into his heart so he could focus on their missions and their duty to help the woebegone of their country. Had buried them so deep they no longer even registered. But now… now that he had seen her, once again, in such a way that he couldn't help but realize how much of a _woman_ she was and how much of a boy he still was.

He swallowed roughly and continued away from the group, his temperature rising. He seethed when Allan casually threw out, "You ought to dress like a girl more often," and he knew that Allan wasn't even bothering to look at her face, just staring at her newly revealed chest.

"Oh I do, do I?" Will stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the pair of them, Djaq looking up at Allan with a smile on her face and Allan looking down at her chest with a smirk. Will's shoulders slumped and his blood boiled, but he kept it in. No reason to lose it when their mission is so close to being done.

"It's just a thought." Allan jogged away from her with a huge grin on his face, smacking Will's shoulder with glee when he caught up with him. Allan finally looked up from his feet and noticed Will's hard and closed off face, his eyes betraying his pain. "You all right, mate?"

"Fine," Will said solemnly, shoving his hands to his sides in an effort to stop from ramming his hatchet into Allan's throat as an unbidden thought of Allan's hands roaming up and down Djaq's body invade his vision.

The others run past him when they see Robin until he knows only Djaq is jogging slowly behind him. He turns his head nonchalantly, as to see if she's still there, and she smiles at him, easily falling into his pace.

Just like that, everything that is messed up in his life has fallen back into place, and he smiles.


End file.
